


Hold my hand

by heart_made_fullmetal



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: High School, M/M, hand holding, hidekane, ice cream date, kanehide - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:23:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8270711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heart_made_fullmetal/pseuds/heart_made_fullmetal
Summary: They hold hands





	

Hide and Kaneki had just come out the cool movie theater, having finally watch the movie they have been anticipating for months. Kaneki was interested it because it was an adaptation of a novel he was a fan of, and Hide wanted to watch it because it was a psychological mystery thriller. Kaneki had known how it was going to end and was just interested in how it was converted to the big screen, and he was quite pleased with the results. Hide on the other hand was more interested in solving the mystery, whispering in Kaneki’s ear throughout the movie about clues he saw; turns out he was right in the end.

“It was so obvious who murdered the daughter half-way through the movie!” Hide chatted loudly, and continued boasting about his quick detective skills.

Kaneki hummed in acknowledgement. “I knew you were going to figure it out soon.” Kaneki responded. “You always seem to whenever we see these type of movies.”

“It’s because I’m a genius, obviously,” Hide bragged as he arrogantly threw his head back and brushed his bangs from his face. Kaneki laughed at his friends dramatic performance.

As the rolled on, they decided to get some ice cream, so they entered the first ice-cream shop they saw. While they were getting their order, they continued to discuss the theatrics of the film or at least Kaneki did. Kaneki loved the camera angles and lighting used to catch the atmosphere he felt when he was reading the novel. 

Kaneki continued talking about aspects in the book that Kaneki wished they kept as Hide listened eagerly, dropping agreements on things Hide thought would have been cool to see. There was a chime throughout he shop. Instinctively, Kaneki and Hide casually diverted their eyes to the cause of the noise. Hide made a muffled “Gak!” sound, surprising Kaneki.

“Oh, there’s that creep. Quick, hold my hand and he might not come here.” 

The person who entered was someone from their school; his name was Daichi, Kaneki thinks. Daichi was a part of the baseball club Hide would sometimes help when they needed more players. He looked over at them, scanning Kaneki briefly and then focusing intently on Hide, who stared down at his cup of ice cream and held out his palm.

Without hesitation, Kaneki placed his hand on top of Hide’s and clasped his hand around it. Kaneki couldnt help but blush a bit from holding Hide’s hand, which was bigger than his. _This feels nice,_ Kaneki thought.

The two boys went back to talking about the movie though it was slower and halfhearted than earlier. Kaneki would catch glimpses at Daichi who now had a scowl on his face.

Daichi ended up leaving after getting his order but not before throwing a glare in Kaneki’s direction and slamming the door.

“Phew! Thanks, man.” Hide blurted in relief, still holding Kaneki’s hand.

“What was that about?” Kaneki inquired.

“That was Daichi,” Hide stated the obvious causing Kaneki to give him a deadpan look.

"I'm aware...," Kaneki said in a monotone voice. 

“Well, he has been trying to get me to, y’know, do stuff with him and has been hitting on me and shit like that.” Hide informed his now shocked best friend, staring mouth agape.

“That’s horrible! Hide, tell a teacher or-” Kaneki was cut off by Hide waving it off.

“Nah. He’s not harassing me like that or anything, just being annoying. If he thinks I’m with you, he might leave me alone. So I asked if you held my hand so he can have proof!” Hide chirped, giving Kaneki a victory/peace sign. “Oh! Sorry for using you like that, though.” Apologized Hide, sheepishly rubbing his neck and giving Kaneki a cheeky smile.

Kaneki shook his head. “No, it’s fine. I’m glad I could help.” Kanek was happy if he could save Hide from that creep. Daichi probably thinks he can just use Hide and be done with him after. Kaneki was fuming that the thought of Hide being tossed aside like he was just another guy. He squeezed Hide’s hand more, making him realize he was still holding it even though Daichi was gone. He let go suddenly a muttered a small “sorry.”

Hide grinned like a mischievous fox. “You sure you don’t wanna hold it more?” while making grabby hand at Kaneki, who laughed at his friend’s funny face. He really did want to hold it.

Kaneki smiled and held out his hand. Hide held it this time.

“Is this a date now?” Hide teased taking a spoonful of his ice-cream.

“Hmm. Maybe if you were a cute girl.” Kaneki poked back with a teasing smile, sticking out his tongue.

“Kaneki, you asshole!” Hide snickered, making a dive for Kaneki’s ice-cream.

Playfully, the boys spend their day hand-in-hand.


End file.
